Hogwarts: Six Years Later (Chapter 1-2)
by BuTeRfLy
Summary: Hi! I present to you the SEQUEL of A Love Story: Part 1-7!!! Please R/R and NO FLAMING! Lataz!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi! Remeber me? Well this my friends is the SEQUEL to the Love Stories I've written. Please Review my stories. No Flaming Please.  
  
  


Chapter One: The Famous Trio and There Crazy Friends  
  


"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise." Ronald Weasly said to his best friend Harry Potter. Ron sat at his desk in is office with his name clearly printed on his door. His hands together rested on his desk and he looked into the eyes of his best friend.  
  
"I thought I'd come visit you. Surely you've heard about Hermione?" Harry said. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yes. She's become quite famous." Ron said. His picked up a paper on his desk. On the front page it clearly printed Hermione Grangers name in big bold letters and her picture right below it.  
  
"Famous Auror. I'm proud. Although I would love to see her again. And all of our friends. Even...Draco and Robert. How could we not see them. Boyfriends of our beloved friends. Hows Lavender?" Harry said. He clearly missed everyone from school and with the Hogwarts reunion coming up. All he wanted to do was see them all.  
  
"Lavenders good. Very good. Shes in her last month. Its going to be a girl." Ron said. He had married his school time sweet heart and this was there third child. Harry smiled.  
  
"Fabulous. Oh geese sorry Ron. I have to go. I promised to meet my new boss for an interview today. I'll talk to you later." Harry said, slowly getting up.  
  
"Hey care to come to dinner tonight? Lavender would love to see you again." Ron said. Harry thought he might be barging in on poor Lavender but Ron gave him a look as if he desperatly needed Harry to come.  
  
"Ok, why not." Harry said. He opened the door to Rons office and walked down the draft halls to the main exit and left the building.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he looked at the name of the building he had just left.  
  


**Ministry Of Magic Headquarters  
  
**

Ron was a lucky guy. Harry thought.   
He walked down the busy streets of Diogon Alley past the office of the Aurors. Harry smiled. He wished he had time to go visit Hermione. But he would see her again at the Hogwarts reunion. Or at least he hoped so.  
  
Harry had gotten a job as an important reporter for the Daily Prohpet. He would be doing the Dark Arts report daily, and if his new job went well he would soon be head of the Dark Arts department.  
  
Hermione had started a job as an Auror. Harry had tried out for the job after Hogwarts but felt it would be to much of acting as a famous Harry Potter. So he applied for a job as a Daily Prophet reporter and soon enough he'd be a Head of the Dark Arts Department.  
  
Ron had gotten one of the best jobs of the bunch. He himself worked for Cornelius Fudge. That meant if Mr. Fudge would not be able to make it to work or he couldn't go somewhere Ron would take over. Ron had proposed to Lavender on graduation day. Lavender had said yes and so far in the six years since graduation they had two kids and a third one on the way.   
  
Harry stuck his hands in his robe pockets and walked in to his hopefully new office. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." A voice said from inside. "Ah, Harry. Nice to see you again." Remus Lupin got up from his desk and shook Harrys hand.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin. I'm here for my interview." Harry said. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Yes.I'm eager about giving you the job. I feel you have alot experiance." Lupin said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to give you the questions and then if I like what I hear you get the job." Harry grinned. "First question: Whats your experience? No don't answer that. Number two: Have you ever needed to fight off a dark force? Don't answer that I already know." Harry laughed. "Number three: You know what Harry? I think your the best one for the job. You don't need a questioning. Lupin said.   
  
Harry stared  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, come on NO ONE IS PERFECT!" Harry said. He didn't want to be diffrent. Or have people gawk at his scar and see front headline  
  


**Harry Potter? No Questioning?  
**  


Harry pictured it and thought of the humiliatation.  
  
"Professor, if you won't give me questioning, please don't tell the papers I didn't need it." Harry said. He didn't want his friends to think he got a big head. Lupin nodded.  
  


Chapter two: Dinner at the Weaslys, A Mystery Girl and two friendly girls.  
  


  
Harry smiled to himself. He had gotten his job with out any questioning. He had told Lupin not to let it get out. Now Harry was on his way to the Weaslys getting ready to apparate. He had tried to comb his hair but no sucess and ofcourse he shaved but since no body in his blood line ever needed to..well..shave there was not much and he ofcourse put on some nice robes. This may have been the Weaslys but also his god kids. Harry didn't know who there Godmother was.  
  
"Unkie Harry! Unkie Harry!" Two anxious litte kids one a boy the other a girl came running to Harry as he rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hey carrot heads!" Harry said. The two little Weasly children were known as carrot heads because of there hair color.  
  
"Oh hi Harry! How nice to see you again!" Lavender said. She looked very full. Wearing   
pregnancy robes.  
  
"Hey Lavender. Hows it going?" Harry asked. Lavender smiled at him.  
  
"Oh pretty good. Are you going to the reunion tommorow?" Lavender asked him. Lavender; always wanting to be up-to-date on anything that happened with her family and friends. Hogwarts reunion was probably making her go crazy.  
  
"Oh I'm going, Ron told me you guys are going. What are you going to do about the kids?" Harry asked. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Two names Harry: Fred and George. If theres one thing I love about marrying a man with a lot of siblings is that there always willing to watchg the kids. But I will miss them that night. I love them." Lavender said. Harry laughed  
  
"Was uh..Hermione invited?" Harry asked slowly. Hermione frowned.  
  
"I Invited her but she said she had to much work to do. I'm sorry Harry I know how much you want to see her again. But I do have a nice surprise for you." Lavender said.  
  
"Hi Harry!!!" A tall girl with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes walked up to him smiling like mad. Another girl who was slightly shorter, with light bron hair and light eyes walked next to the tall girl smiling.  
  
"Claire? Francine? Oh man, how nice to see you guys again?" Harry said. He brought both girls into a big hug. When he let them go Francine looked as if she had been sqweezed to death. Claire looked as if she had just started to breath for the first time. "Sorry." Harry said.  
  
"Well, we talked to Hermione today! She said she had to work tonight but she would definetly make it to the reunion tommorow." Claire said.  
  
"I really miss Herm. Even if I just saw her today. She got me out of my life in a bottle. I owe her my life." Francine said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Am I the only one who hasn't seen her since school?" Harry asked. "Shes my mystery girl."   
  
Francine laughed and Claire smiled.  
  
  
Dinner was spectacular. Lavender must have taken tips from Mrs. Weasly. The cooking was wonderful.  
  
"Unkie Harry wanna pway Expodin Snap?" Little Mary asked. Harry nodded.  
"Sure carrot head!" Harry said. Harry got up.  
  
Well, you can't say that Harry never had a fun time with the Weaslys.   
  
A/N: Part two on the way to come! Please review and NO FLAMING!  
  
  
  


  



	2. Default Chapter Title

hi, copywrite!  
  
This chapters 3-4! ( Like you really needed to know that!)  
  


Chapter 3- The Hogwarts reunion. Hermione blends in.  
  


  
Harry nervously put on his emerald green dress robes. He would have to leave for the train in ten minutes. It would be like going back to classes. They would stay there for three-days in the old dorms, and during that time they would just meet up with friends and family. Harry stared at his half-packed trunk. it only had a tooth-brush, two pairs of pjs, his invisibility cloak and clothes for day-to-day. Not very much. He also had Hedwig who was anxious to see her old owl friends.  
  
He grabbed his trunk and apparated to Kings Cross Station.  
  
***  
  
"Candy?" The plump witch that had normally walked down the aisle of the train was once again walking down the aisle. (As I said)   
  
"I'll have a pumkin pastry." Harry said. He payed for the pastry and began eating.  
  
"Harry? Is that you? How you doin old chap?" A tiny man with round face and pink cheeks approached Harry and stuck out his hand. Harry looked at his hand then at the mans face. No mistaking it..it was Neville Longbottem.  
  
"Neville! How are you? I'm fine! What are you doing for work?" Harry asked. Neville beamed.  
  
"I well...help Tom the bartender!" Neville said. To Harry this didn't seem like a promising job. "I saw Ron up there a while ago with Lavender. Third child! Did you know that?"  
  
"Yea I did Nevile, Hey I'll see you at the feast ok?" said Harry. Neville nodded and then walked down to the next cabin while Harry went to the other one.  
  
"Harry, there you are! I thought you didn't make it." Ron said. He was sitting next to his wife who was clutching her stomach.  
  
"Is she ok and have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron grinned.  
  
"Ya, I saw her alright. Harry your gonna drop dead when you see her -he made a cat whistle- Shes changed." Ron said. Harry blushed.  
  
"Where did you see her?" Harry asked.   
  
"Getting on the train. Don't know what cabin shes in though." Ron said.  
  
***  


Chapter four: Little Lei and Wonder Woman.  
  


Harry, Ron and Lavender walked up to the castle. No sign of Hermione yet and Lavender was red in the face.  
  
"Is she ok?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. Harry shurgged.  
  
Harry hadn't seen Hermione walking into the Great Hall. Man she is seriously an Auror. Such Auror behavior. Harry thought.  
  
He had taken his usual (since his time at school) seat at the Great Hall and thats when he saw it.  
  
Lavender was being rushed out of the Great Hall by a woman wearing blue robes. Lavender was cluthing her stomach and breathing fast. The woman showed no sign of panic but unfortunetly Harry could not see the face of the woman Lavender was with. Harry also saw Claire and Francine following close behind talking very quickly.  
  
Ron was shaky in his seat and slowly got up and walked out. Harry decided to find what was up and walked over to Ron.  
  
"Whats happening? You look like a wreck!" Harry said.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? Your thrid Godchild is being born!" Ron said. Harry grabbed Ron by the wrist and ran to the ward. He could hear Dumbledore explaining that Lavender was having her child.  
  
When Harry and Ron reached the ward, the door was locked. They could hear Lavender crying in pain and Madame Pomfery telling her to come down. Another thing they could hear was a woman saying 'breath'.  
  
Ron was pacing back and forth and Harry was sweating. He had never experienced having a baby bein born just in the next room. Ron was growing anxious.  
  
"Can I come in yet?" He knocked on the door. Harry smiled to himself. Ron almost looked like Percy. Suddenly the door flwe open and the mysterious woman was revealed.  
  
"Little Lei has arrived. Oh Ron i'm so happy for you both!" The woman flung her arms around Ron. Harry could tell Ron was whispering for the woman to look at Harry. Claire and Francine walked out and stood next to Ron and the woman.  
  
"Harry! Oh my has it been a long time." The woman said. She too flung her arms around Harrys neck then stood in the middle between Ron and Harry. This woman, was no doubt Hermione.  
  
"See? We're still the people we were." She said to Claire and Francine. Hermione certainly had changed. She had a permanet, curled hair'do, he fingers were neatly maniucured and she wore reddish, brownish lipstick and rosy blush. Ron was right. She was gourgeous.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. Harry was first stuck in awe then he grinned.  
"I never would have reckonized you!" He said. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Its been a while I guess." She said calmly. Harry looked at her for a while. Her beauty drew his eyes in like a magnet.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know they were SHORT chapters. But I did the best I could. My cousin was sick so i had to help her anywayz I've been kinda busy w/ school so R/R and NO FLAMING  
  
  
  
  



End file.
